Inevitable
by Parmparm00
Summary: The titans have died and Robin wasn't about to go to The Bat. He is alone. That is until someone helps him get over it. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Inevitable

Robin woke up start. He looked around half bewildered and half excited. Without really thinking, he took off his uniform and instead put on a black hoodie and jeans. Leaving the mask on. ' What are you doing? ' He thought to himself. he needed to get away for a minute. From every thing He still had nightmares about Trigon every night, but he didn't want to alarm the titans.

Robin hadn't saw any clue that Slade was even alive. The worst of Robin's dreams was as his time as Slade's apprentice. Though he feared the man and hated to be in his presence, he had to admit, Slade at least gave him a challenge.

He went through the now dark tower as quietly as he could and went through a series of automatic doors. It was raining. Something suddenly hit him: It was the date of his parent's death! How could he had forgot? Had he finally forgotten his parents? The now upset Robin started running without any idea whatsoever where he was going. The lively Jump City was as crime infested as always, but for the moment, Robin didn't care. He climbed up to the top of Jump City's main bridge and sobbed. 'I didn't forget. I didn't forget. I couldn't have.' He thought to himself. Knees curled up to his stomach, Robin looked upon the bright city he called home. He was still crying. " You should stop crying Robin, it doesn't fit you, " A dark figure hovering above him said. He knew the voice like the back of his hand. His motives, however; was a different story. " Slade," Robin said indifferently still looking at Jump City. " What? No violence? No clever comments? Robin, I'm hurt. " Slade said looking at the rain covered boy. " If you are going to kill me, just do it. Just stay away from the Titans. What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be scheming? " Robin asked. Just as he finished the sentence, a big explosion came from the Titans Tower, catching it on fire. Robin jumped up and launched at Slade. Slade didn't even flinch, he just let the boy grab him. " What did you do? " Yelled Robin angrily as adrenaline pumped through him. " I had nothing to do with this. " with that being said, Robin jumped off the bridge and catching one of the slick rims. When he got on the ground he ran back to the Tower. As Slade followed slowly behind.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! Please read and review! It will get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! It has helped tremendously! Here is the 2nd chapter! I am having a lot of trouble with this stupid computer, so I wasn't really able to fix some of the things you corrected me about.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never ever ever own Teen Titans! * Cries *

CH.2

Robin was cold, tired, and scared, but he didn't stop running until he got to the Titan's Tower. Suddenly, he fell on his sight he saw was horrific. Half of the tower was missing and a fire was destroying even more of the tower even though rain was plummeting down. He walked up to the tower's door. Slowly.

" Starfire! Raven! Beastboy! Where are you!?"

No answer. None. He hit the ground out of exhaustion and pain, and screamed out to the sky. ' Why? Why? 'Robin thought to himself. He heaved in out, his back to the dark starry sky. 'Where am I going to go? The Titans were my whole world. I could go to Bruce. Right? Right? No. Never.' Then everything went dark.

Robin woke up to someone holding him. He jumped up out of the person's arms and threw a punch to the mystery person's face. To his surprise, his arm was caught and twisted painfully behind his back. He gritted his teeth, but refused to scream.

" Just waking up and you already are trying to tear me limb from limb. Honestly Robin, I think you made it your hobby. "

Slade said coolly. While letting go of Robin's arm.

" I don't care what you think." Robin said, his voice full of hate, while checking his arm. He was undoubtedly pissed off at Slade for absolutely no reason at all. Robin then launched himself at Slade with a yell, and fell flat on his face. ' Nice. ' He got up to find Slade had moved out of the way so fast that he didn't even see him move. He had gotten slower.  
Slade was silent and just watched Robin.  
" Aren't you going to say something offending or you know, belittling?" Asked Robin with his knees squished to his stomach.

" Come now Robin, I do have morals you know. I am not going to kick you while you are down. "

" I didn't. " Robin put his head to his hands and sobbed his eyes out. Slade was silent again.

" SAY SOMETHING! " Robin screamed in Slade's face. All the while rain poured on the duo. Slade watched as Robin fell on his knees and started to cry and scream. Robin then passed out again. Slade picked Robin up in his arms and he could tell it was going to be a very very long night.

A/N

Hey people of Earth and beyond! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement and sorry for anything I do wrong. Please give me some points!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Hey guys! Well, I guess the is my 3rd chapter, and personally I think this story sucks... Please some ideas/ pointers! Thanks!  
Want a disclaimer? Check back on Ch. 2

Slade carried an unconscious Robin to the base he was currently at. Rain was pouring down as if God himself wept. Slade was not tired, but he sat down in a chair after he carried Robin to a spare bedroom. Slade closed his eye and went over the events that just recently happened. Slade, who was not on to get disoriented, felt somewhat light-headed. Things could not have worked out better in his favor. The boy was vulnerable with his friends dead. Mentally, of course. The boy would most likely join him without much of a fight.  
Slade was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Wintergreen come in the room.

" I knew you wanted to destroy the Titans, but I never thought you would do something so unceremonious like blowing them up." Said Wintergreen as he sat down on a couch nearby.

" I didn't. " Slade answered simply.

" What? You didn't want to destroy the titans, or you didn't destroy the tower? " asked Wintergreen.

" What do you think? " asked Slade with a glare, but Wintergreen did answer. He didn't need to. Suddenly, both Wintergreen and Slade heard a crash. Wintergreen stayed in the room, but Slade hurried to the room Robin was in. Slade opened the door to the bedroom and saw a frightened Robin balled up in the corner, shaking horribly. Robin's eyes were open, but Slade doubted he saw anything.  
Slade put his knees on the ground and shook Robin by his shoulders.

" Robin calm down. You will be fine. " said Slade in a firm voice, trying, but failing to calm the boy down. Slowly but surely the boy wonder stopped shaking and instead started sobbing on Slade's shoulder. Slade was probably as shocked as Robin was at the action, but made no movement to leave. Slade hesitantly put his hand on the back of Robin's head. Soon, Robin fell asleep and Slade put him back in his bed softly. He then turned around to see Wintergreen standing in the doorway smirking slightly.

" Shut it. " said Slade as he walked past Wintergreen.

A/N  
Ok... So... Was that bad? Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Opening his eyes, slowly, Robin expected to be in his room. To his surprise though he woke up in a small comfortable room that he did not recognize. Suddenly images and memories came flooding back into his head. He rembered how the Titans perished and then he remembered Slade. He remembered how he practically sobbed he eyes out on Slade's shoulder.  
' Great. I acted like a two year old in front of my enemy. Real smooth. I might as well be ready for ridicule. ' Robin thought as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Robin was still in his hoodie and jeans, and the hoodie was still half-way wet. Leaving the jeans and shirt under the hoodie on, Robin took off the hoodie. Curiosity consuming him, Robin wandered out of the little room. He made his way through a series of doors and hallways and he soon heard a voice.

" Will, what am I going to do. The boy is making me weak. " Came a voice. Robin turned a corner silently and saw Slade with his head in his hands. Robin was speechless. Robin was about to turn around and try to find his way back to the room he was previously in, when he heard a voice.

" Going somewhere, Robin? " Slade said as he put a and on Robin's shoulder to stop him. Robin started to shake under Slade's hand, so he let go. Robin glared up at Slade defiantly trying to look strong, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

" It's all your fault. They're dead because of you! Dead. Dead. DEAD! " Robin whispered to Slade, but soon it grew into a yell. Robin started to fight, throwing numerous punches and kicks that Slade could dodge, but barely. Slade let him do what he needed to do. Eventually Robin tired out and repeated the word ' dead '. Over and over and over. To try to snap him out of it, Slade squatted down to Robin's size.

" You killed them, Slade. My family. Do you know what it is like to loose people you cared about? " Asked Robin. Looking into Slade's eye directly.

" Yes. I do. But I didn't kill the Titans. I-I promise. " Slade answered honestly. With that answer, Robin seemed to calm down.

" Come, let's get some food. " Said Slade as he walked to the kitchen. Robin walked behind Slade numbly and took a seat in a chair at a table. Slade fixed him eggs, sausage, and oatmeal. He made Robin eat all of it. Robin was completely silent the entire time. Without a word, Robin made his way back to his room, but he stopped and turned around to face Slade.

" Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me. " Robin asked.

" I did too. " With that being said, Slade left Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...wow this story really sucks... Help me! : )

Ch. 5

Robin thought over what Slade had said. ' I did too. ' What did that mean? Robin was sitting on the bed that he couldn't call his. Some people are born with possessions and Robin was, like most people, born with possessions, but they were took from him. Why? Did life hate him? Maybe. Robin was looking out the window by his bed when he heard a knock on the door. It was Slade. The older man simply motioned for Robin to follow him and Robin obeyed.  
They went into a training room that had tons of obstacles that Robin couldn't start to complete. Robin waited patiently for Slade to speak.

" I am going to test your agility. You may start. Now. " Said Slade as he pressed a timer. Robin couldn't help but notice that Slade seemed distant. Robin ran at the agility course as fast as he could.

Robin woke up confused and scared. The last thing Robin remembered was running to the agility course Slade was timing. Slade walked in the door without warning which made Robin jump.

" What happened? " asked Robin while he was rubbing his eyes.

" You were on the agility course and was going through the course rather well, when you got up to the tight rope. Then you froze up and well... You passed out. What happened up there? " asked Slade as he watched Robin closely. Robin thought about it for a while, when he remembered that when he was up on the platform about to go on it. He remembered how he had a flashback of his parents hitting the ground...never to move again. At this, Robin passed out. When he remembered this, he got very angry.

" What happened up there?" Asked Slade again.

What happened up there is none of your FUCKING business! Why did you put me up there? I hate you! " Yelled Robin in between sobs. Slade was silent.

"Tony Zucco! He took them away from me! My parents! That son of a bitch! " Screamed Robin.

" Why Slade? Why? " Asked Robin, looking at his feet numbly. And for the first time in which seems to be forever, Slade didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hi people! Please give some encouragement and pointers! Thanks! R&R!

After Robin settled down and went to sleep, Slade got up and decided to find what the man Tony Zucco was up to. Slade knew Robin's identity, but knew he wouldn't use it against the boy. Slade then sat down in front of a laptop in his study and got to work.

Robin stared at the ceiling, running what happened earlier through his mind. Why did he go off on Slade like that? Though he still hated the older man with a passion, Robin knew Slade didn't deserve that. Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes lazily. Slade came in the room holding food and water, which Robin ate.

" Slade? "

" Yes? " asked Slade curiously.

" If you knew who I was, would you tell me? " asked Robin, looking Slade in the eye. Slade looked out the window to the outside world as he searched for a reasonable answere.

" Yes, Richard. Yes I would. " said Slade while watching the boy wonder's eyes widen on surprise. Robin looked out of the window as well. It was snowing.' Slade knows who I am. Great. ' thought Robin bitterly.

" Don't worry, I won't use it against you. If I was, I would have done it by now. " said Slade reassuringly. It didn't help Robin's uneasiness... Not at all.

" So, uh, were you telling the truth? " asked Robin.

" About what? " asked Slade, narrowing his eye.

" When you said that you knew what it was like to lose people you cared about. Were you lying? " asked Robin, averting his eyes away from Slade.

" No. " stated Slade simply.

" Who were they? " asked Robin. Robin noticed Slade had tensed up tremendously. Letting his body gain its composure again, Slade looked at Robin. Was he about to tell Robin about Grant? Or Joey? No.

" Get some rest and gather you strength. You'll need it soon. " said Slade as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

hi guys! I hope you will like this chapter! I wilcontinue when I get 5 more reviews! R&R

Ch.3

The night air was cold and damp, and it made Robin shiver in his bed. Getting up, Robin made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water into his face. He dried his face with a towel. Robin looked in the mirror. ' Who am I? Why am I alive? ' Thought Robin. As if to set the mood of depression and sadness, the rain started to pour down mercilessly. Images of his mother and father emerged in his mind. What would his parents think of him? Would they be ashamed? Probably. Images of the Titans flashed in his mind also. They were his family, but they died. THEY WERE DEAD! Tears began rolling down Robin's cheek and onto the tile floor. Why couldn't he just roll over and die? He had no family whatsoever. No one would miss him. He was alone.' You have Slade. He helped you. He could be your family. ' whispered a faint voice from the back of his head. Robin shook his head. No. That man was a monster. He had put him through so much pain and misery.  
Putting all his feelings into one punch, Robin released a bloodcurdling scream and punched the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Robin collapsed down on the floor and put his back against the side of the shower, and cried... Just cried. ' Why am I not dead? ' Thought Robin. Robin saw a sharp triangular shaped piece of glass, and grabbed it. He pointed the sharpest side of the glass to his heart and was about to thrust it into his heart. He was about to end it all. All of the stress. All of the depression that was consuming him piece by piece. All of the...emptiness. Closing his eyes, Robin started to count to three. One...two...Thr-

" Robin! No! " Yelled Slade as he lunged for the boy. Knocking the glass from the teenager's hand, Slade held onto Robin's wrists.

" What were you thinking? You can't just take your life like that! " Said Slade looking Robin in the eyes. Robin fought Slade's grasp.

" I can do whatever I want to do! Slade, I'm tired! I'm tired of loosing everything I hold dear. I am tired of living! Don't you get it? I am dead inside, and its all because of you! YOU KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD! " Roared Robin, his voice cracking slightly and his body shaking from anger.

" I did not kill them. I already told you that. Get ahold of yourself. " stated Slade flatly, letting go of the boy wonder. Robin froze. Slade was right, though he hated to admit it. Slade didn't kill the Titans. Slowly, Robin started to calm down, but didn't cease to shake. Slade picked Robin up and moved cautiously towards Robin bed. Slade then sat down on the bed with Robin still in his arms.

" My parents were acrobats. " whispered Robin. Slade knew that his parents were acrobats, but let Robin talk. It would make the boy feel better.

" We lived in a circus. I was happy, but my parents had went out on a dangerous trapeze act one night without a net and... " Robin stopped. Slade nodded understandingly.

" We can't undo what has already happened, Robin. " said Slade. Robin knew that better than anyone else in the world. As much as he wanted and wished he could undo what happened that night, he knew that it was impossible to rewrite history. Oh yes, Robin knew.


End file.
